1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel sulfamoyl-substituted phenethylamine derivatives and the acid addition salts thereof, and more particularly, to novel sulfamoyl-substituted phenethylamine derivatives and the acid addition salts thereof which exhibit a strong .alpha.-adrenergic blocking action and are useful as an antihypertensive agent and a treating agent for congestive heart failure. The invention is further concerned with the process of producing these derivatives and the acid additon salts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 2,006,772 discloses a series of compounds exhibiting .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenergic blocking actions and also the patent discloses that the compound shown by the following formula exhibits strong .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenergic blocking actions ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,647 discloses a series of compounds shown by the following general formula ##STR2## wherein R represents hydrogen or alkyl having 1-4 carbon atoms; R' represents alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbon atoms, XC.sub.6 H.sub.4 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3), XC.sub.6 H.sub.4 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2, XC.sub.6 H.sub.4 CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3), or XC.sub.6 H.sub.4 CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 (wherein X represents hydrogen, hydroxyl or methoxy); and Y represents hydrogen or hydroxy.
It is also described in the patent specification that these compounds exhibit a .beta.-adrenergic blocking action.
British Pat. No. 902,617 discloses a series of compounds shown by the following general formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is hydroxyl, methyl, methoxy, etc.; R.sub.2 is hydrogen, methyl, etc.; R.sub.3 is phenyl, benzyl or hydroxy-, methyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, chloro- or bromo-substituted phenyl or benzyl radical, etc.; and R.sub.4 is hydrogen, etc.
These compounds exhibit an .alpha.-adrenergic blocking action (see, "J. Med. Chem.;" 9, 812-818(1966)) and possess an antihypertensive activity.
Also, in "J. Med. Chem.;" 9, 812-818(1966), there is decribed that the phenoxyethylamine-type compounds shown by the following general formula possess an .alpha.-adrenergic blocking action; ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 represents o-OCH.sub.3, etc., and R.sub.2 represents o-- or p--OCH.sub.3, etc.